Victu
"Victu people are usually not the brightest, but they are the most respectful people." Victu is one o 13 divisions within the Capitol's domain. Though the Capitol did abandon Victu it still participates in The Trial and supplies the Capitol. The people are known to be very strong but not too smart. Description Victu sits in a mountain area in central mexico. It is surrounded by steep cliffs and dense jungle. Victu has many wildlife surrounding it. The climate ranges from hot and dry summers to very mild winters. The average temperature in summers gets to 26 Celsius, dropping down to 11 Celsius in the winter. Victu is home to more then 900,000 animals. Victu houses these animals in large pens on flat lands, smaller animals such as chickens or pigs are kept in large shelters attached to the sides of cliffs. The Capitol refused to supply Victu with foods and building materials after Victu had tried to overthrow the Capitol. As a result most of Victu's buildings are made of wood, rock, and palms. They are usually attached to the sides of mountains and cliffs, they have a large pully system they use like an elevator to get between levels. Victu is run by a dictator government. Physical Description People of Victu have large meal portions, seeing being skinny as weak. Victu members are either very muscular and fit or else chubby, but never obese. They usually have tanned skin and dark features, members with blonde hair or light eyes are rare. Victu members wear fur clothes and usually have most of their body exposed. The females have whacky hairstyles and people with power wear coloured eyeshadow to show their status in Victu. Virtue Victu virtues respect the most. They believe everyone should be respectful to those above them and those below them. Since Victu members respect each others decisions so much members are very open and honest. It is also the reason why Victu is home to one of few divisions that embrace different sexuality. Names Victu members are named after animal parts or names, tools, and methods of butchering or farming. Culture Food and drink - Victu people drink plenty of milk along with water and a cocktail made of animal parts and tree parts, though only Victu members seem to like it as it has a very foul taste. They also have a thick chalky drink that they call "Botch" the drink is a extreme weight gainer for initiates or people who want to gain more. They usually have plenty of meat in their meals along with raw vegetables. A usual Victu meal consists of 2 porkchops, 2 slices of ham, a chicken breast, a salad (usually lettuce, onions, tomatoes, and oranges), and 2 glasses of milk. Literature - Victu people are taught how to talk by their parents, though most members do not know how to read. Victu have troubles with large words or complicated words. Performing Arts - fighting for sport is wildly popular by the Victu people. They also enjoy soccer. Visual Arts - Victu people enjoy painting. Elder members and young children mostly are the only ones who do paint though. Games - Children playful fight. Climbing is also done by a lot of Victu members. Humanities - Victu people are taught by their parents or grandparents. They are usually not the brightest people, though they are smarter then people from Tillage. Celebrations - All celebrations are done the same way with the acception of weddings. Celebrations include a large feast, dancing, a show where the two best warriors fight, and music. The days celebrated are Day of Rebellion (April 26th), Day of life (August 6th), Day of the people (September 28th). Weddings are done by a person in high power. The couples share their vows in the present of their family and friends before tying one anothers right hand together, they spend the rest of the day tied to one another as they dance, eat, and other daily activities. Initiation Initiates are welcomed into Victu with a large feast. During the feast, like in Tillage, the initiates are forced to eat food even if they are full. Initiates are given 45 days to gain a minimum of 30 pounds. the initiates have to wear blue eye makeup so Victu members know they are initiates. Initiates are forced to work with other members of Victu, they are told that to become full fledge members they must beat a Victu warrior, they are given 2 months to train. At the end of the 2 months initiates are allowed to select which warrior they challenge (usually picking the weakest) if initiates win the fight they are welcomed into Victu and treated to another feast. Rules - Cheating in any type of competition is illegal. - Citizens are to be brave, honest, and fair. - Those caught disrespecting, stealing, assaulting, murdering, or raping would have to stick their hands in boiling hot water as punishment. - Those who disrespect a high status member would have to walk along burning hot coal. - 2nd time offenders will be expelled from Victu and sent into the wilds. - If there is a dispute both parties will have to hold onto a burning hot steel ball (known as the decider) the one who holds onto it the longest is the winning party. - Those of the purest souls are to wear white eye makeup and shall never be harmed. Members can not talk to pure souls unless they are spoken too. - At the age of 16 members will be judged, if they are seen as too weak and skinny they will be given an additional year, if by that year there is no improvement they will be expelled from Victu. Initiates are immune to this rule. Known Legacies Year 1: * Stebla Morris * Bugly Caliphester